ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Blood in Mist ((Kurama, Miyuki))
Participants Inuzuka Kurama Takeda Miyuki Miyuki Training Grounds RP LiskaTwisted: -i walked down the dirt path from the Inuzuka house, Pup was not with me at the moment. he had run off to do his own thing. I wanted to give him some pup time, and he wanted me to have "Kurama time." on my lower back I carried a scroll. it was a scroll for the Inuzuka family Man beast tiajutsu. last night it had been giving to me by an elder. he seen my progress from being the lazy young boy, growing to be a man in my own right. I started to jog sending chakra to the balls of my feet to cushion them from the run to the training field. I thought again to the book id recently read, i wanted to be like the novels main hero. Naruto. Then again my mind wondered, dreaming of how he never gave in when he was down he pressed on. i moved through the rest of the forest and into the clearing of Sensei's training grounds . The fog was thick like always . almost blinding as i walked into the field. in reality i wished someone.. anyone was there. .but they wasnt it was just me in the dense fog. i let off a sigh as if kneeled down to the ground. i began pushups....sensei wants us strong... I’ll be strong .. with each pushup i spoke the three words one at each through the full hundred...1..ill.2..be...3strong.. i did this until i pressed on to one hundred using both arms . i shook my head my arms were heavy as i looked to my wrists, the banded weights i had on them only brought on more of the burden. i stood up dusting the bits of dirt thjat were on my pants as i started to jog to the "Track" i ran along the dirt in the giant circle and started to sweat , again my heavy arms didnt help the fact that i was trying to run. i took my first lap and looked across the field. i looked at the spot i had been before i stood for a moment and began running again. the cool air was not helping me this time as i ran along the track, i felt the first real sweat bead drop down . it seemed like this was all the more motivation i needed before i completed a second lap- LiskaTwisted: -i stopped again looking to the spot i had been before. now it looked like a good idea. with the running my arms had time to rest up and my legs were burning. it was time to switch again. i walked back to the spot takeing the scroll from my back i unfolded it on the ground in front of me as i planted my right arm just below the scroll my left arm moved around as it wrapped my back. a gust of cool air blew through the feild as it hit me i smiled. it felt good makeing the small beads of sweat on my face cool as they touched. my eyes shifted across the words on the scroll and then looking to the pictures as i started my pushups ...passing fang.. i read above the words and picture. then only to words i went reading carefully though the paragraphs it had about the jutsu. i confused myself for a moment stopping at around 25 pushups i had only counted 20 while trying to read.... i sighed and started over with the pushups. trying to count and read again once more. it peaked my interest to see the jutsu called... Man beast combination transformation : Twin headed wolf.... i said it to myself almost out loud. before reading more into it i seen it would take hard work to preform it. ..im to novic right now.. but pup will love that... i thought as i counted and skimmed through the words on the scroll. i had made it to 80 when my arm started to burn. the pain shot up through it and to my shoulder as i winched. ...cant stop now...i need to count 100 ..i pressed through takeing slight breaks with every 5 pushups or soo. i couldnt help but to do this. at 100 i stopped and stood up i looked to the "track" again as i moved to it. i stopped dead in my tracks sniffing the air i cought a quik wiff of something unfimillure. and with a quik turn my scroll was gone, i seen only a black blurr move into the distence. for a second thought left me before i gained the four legs stance, my chakra flaired through my body as i bolted forward into the distence after the blurr. i was not going to be respocible for my families jutsu's getting into the wrong hands.- LiskaTwisted: - -i ran through the fog sniffing the air i could smell the scent comming from the person but it was hard to place in the fog, even with the four legs stance activated. i soon skid to a stop as i sniffed again, i had lost the theifs scent completely , i turn a 360 before seeing a figure behind me, i would quikly swipe at it before my hand forced it to fade away .. i stepped back before patting myself down the theif seemed to throw me into a genjutsu to knock me off track ...is this .. i said before i gient hand erupted from the ground connected with an earth structured wrist. it swung at me as i dodged skidding back i took 2 senbon from my pouch i would launch them at the hand, they simply faded through as it moved in for another blow i jumped back again before placeing my hands together ....release... i said letting out a long deep breath. i found myself in the same feild sniffing the air once again it placed the theif to the left hand side of me . i darted in that direction in a cloud of dust....thats a nice delay trick but clumbsy for a ninja... i said chaseing the theif it eventually took me into the nearby woods. i ran at full speed dodgeing a weaveing my way through the tree's it was a dense forest . thick with the smell of wood. so thick in fact that it almost masked the smell of the theif itself. thinking back the theif had a distinckt burnt wood smell. ashes.... i sniffed the air again focusing chakra into my nose to accelerate the glands and give me better focus.i spring from my back legs , i grabbed a low branch on a tree as i swung almost violently from it, as i let go the branch shattered . i flipped onto a higher brach and ran through the tree's in prosuit. i started to see the figure within the mist once again . it was only a shadow as it ran. i gained onto it , i reached into my pouch with my left hand removeing a senbon. i would jump from the branch twords the theif as i did i launched the senbon from between my fingers in its direction.as i landed i looked forward , the theif had stopped , the senbon landed in front of it just between its toes going through the sandle. the theif ripped the senbon from the sandle and turned. i had already been running at the theif, i gained about a foot from it as i crossed my wrists extending my claws into its top. the impact sent the theif back and my momentem kept me with the theif, stiff hanging onto the top. i would flip forward as the theifs shirt began to rip. i through him into a nearby try . i looked to my hands panting from being exhosted. ive held the jutsu longer then i usually have done in the past. my feral side got the best of me in the situation . my eyes peered to the theif as i reached back grabbing a kunie. i grabbed the handle with my teeth after placeing it into my mouth i mummbled to the theif the kunie blocking out the most legible parts of it . ...you messed with the wrong Inuzuka. ... with thoes words i charged the theif. kunie in mouth i gained to the tree the theif had hit as it slashed the senbon at me, it had cut my face just below my eye, i growled loudly before moveing my clawed hand to the theifs throat and began to squeeze the other hand locking in the wrist of the arm that held my senbon. i was royaly pissed by this time. i spoke again as the kunie fell from my mouth the heavy blade of it piercing the theifs foot. " you stole from me and cut me" i stopped for a second as i felt the blood move down my face. " i will tell you this once, i am Kurama Inuzuka. future beast sage." i dug my claws into the theifs neck feeling them break the skin i felt the warm crimson fluid from the theif running out and over my hands before releaseing, i backed away as i watched the senbon fall from the theifs hand and to the ground as the stance broke my eyes grew wide i listened to the theif gaging, suffering, trying to survive....what have i done... and then silence. i stood awestruck for a moment heart pounding....is that what it feels like... i said to myself. i placed my hands over my face as the blood from the theif ran down my face and neck. i could do nothing but laugh it was sinister in its sounds as it rang out through the wooded area. after a few moments i stopped i sen the scroll , the prize for the kill... it was mine to begin with ...but now i looked to it as a prize i headed back through the woods , the scroll in hand i made my way back to the training feild . i million thoughts running through my mind as i now walked in the open feild away from the woods. TakedaMiyuki: -- I close my eyes as I lean against the tree.-“ Finally…three down…zero to go”- I slowly slide down against the hard Oak tree while re-bandaging my left hand. The Kiba Blades at my side, I look down at them as I mumble-“ Maybe next time..”- Did I just…talk to my Blades..? Dear lord…I smile to the point I begin to laugh. Holding my sides, I laugh harder as I imagine that this is what Ink must have gone through with his Samehada. I look over my body as I check for the wound count like I usually do. My knuckles truly scratched up…legs…fine..I wiggle my feet, the 20lbs weights clinging to my ankles… Huh...knuckles only..? I should not have punched that tree in to get to the other side. Yet… it is either that or death. I stand up as I grab my bag with my lunch inside and three medium jugs filled with Tea. –“ Dammit, Misa…what did you give me..a cow?”- I lift the bag over my shoulder as I smile slightly…she scowls at me when I go out hours…or even days at a time without food…just a water bottle. The look on her face this morning was priceless yet I felt bad for worrying her to the point she made such a bag filled with my favorite Sushi…some rice balls…and fruit. Of course…lots and lots of tea. I stand up, straightening my back as I do so, I pick up the Kiba blades. For a moment I look down at them…should I? I am not that tired…actually, I finished up quite early.-“Maybe…yeah… Since I am going to be eating soon I suppose.”- I close my eyes as I then begin to feed the Kiba blades my Chakra. I let out a long sigh as I give about forty percent of my Chakra to the Kiba blades in a small amounts and pace…leaving the Kiba blades to happily….excitedly vibrate. Sparks of Lightning coat the blades as I continue to feed it my Chakra. I blink a few times-“ Okay..”- As I stop giving the blades my chakra…the blades sparks slowly dies down. Once it has done that I sheath them onto my back…now where to. I jump as I see a small figure on the floor sprint to me. My heart races as it jumps up into the air, into my arms. I blink a few times once I feel a soft wet tongue lick my left bandaged cheek. I smile as I rub the back of its head, my fingers gliding slightly onto his collar…which is actually the headband I placed on him, muttering-“ My goodness pup…nearly scare me half to death.”- I look at pups eyes as he wiggles excitedly in my arms. I look around for Kurama…surely he would be near. I raise my eyebrow as Pup begins to whine. I swallow hard as I look at pup with concern, hoping my student is ok. I bite my lower lip as I spoke-“ Pup…you know where Kurama is?”- Pup wiggles more and barks twice, looking to the left of me. I nod slowly…is he saying over there…? I concentrate on mapping the lands of Kirigakure that could be to the east side of the village…of where Pup looked. Waterfalls…more forest…my training grounds. I bite my lower lip harder as I decide to head to my training grounds first. I usually hear that he goes there some times to do some solo training. I concentrate my chakra to the soles of my feet as I leap to the nearest tree branch. I raise my left hand from the back of Pups head and commence with a hand seal…Silent killing. To coat my sounds as I move from tree to tree, I knew of the thieves and rogue ninjas loving to roam these parts of the lands. My heart races as I continue to jump from one tree branch to another, my adrenaline firing up in my veins. I move faster and faster. That…smell… I take in a deep breath through my nose. Blood. My eyes dilate as Pup whimpers louder. That sound…laughter…it rang through the forest…in my ears…echoes. I lick my lower lip as I hold pup close with my right hand while my left reaches for my pouch, rubbing the hilt of a Kunai. The hilts of some of my Kunais…always have a paper bomb wrapped around it. The laughter died down… I decide not to head to the training grounds but to where the smell was most powerful. I take a sharp left as Pup yipped. I rub his belly through his small little flak-“ Shh… We will go there”- I whisper so softly. I am not used to even talking when I am actually commencing Silent Killing. But…just this once… for Pup to calm down. Stop. I jerk to a stop as I can smell that thick stench of iron…blood. My mouth salivates slightly from excitement yet complete pure adrenaline. I look down as I see a figure…twisted in a weird way. I land beside the body as I stare at this…body. I look to Pup, watching him stare at the body, unmoving, silent… I close my eyes as I wonder slightly for a few seconds…is this Pup first time seeing death before him..? Every fiber in my being makes me want to tear pup from this view…but I cannot. I truly cannot...rather now than later. I place pup onto my shoulder as I lean down, checking for the fatal wound. I look at the pool of blood near its neck, tilting my head slightly, I move its chin to the side...ah….this looks like…claw marks…fatal attack from an animal?...or..? I blink a few times as I take in the possibility of Kurama even doing this. Four claw marks on the side…strangled at the same time…and a claw mark on the other…opposable thumbs…I check more of his body, looking at the senbon coated with blood that lay beside him. I notice Pup glancing at it and shaking. I take consideration of more of attackers could be near…I am so glad Pup is silent. We could be attacked at any moment. The corner of my right eye spots a Kunai in its foot…its… this person is not even human enough to me any longer… it… I notice the hilt of the Kunai…symbol of Kirigakure…Symbol of Team Miyuki. Kurama…without a doubt. I smile softly without knowing…his first kill...not bad…let’s just hope that his mentality is still intact…I did hear a strong laughter ringing in the forest…This thing must have tried to attack or steal from him. I decide to loot the poor bastard. Good for him for trying to harm my student…I take his pouches and slight bags that were tied to his pouches…yup…thief. I swallow hard as I decide to take the Senbon…lifting it up to my eye level…close to pup… purposely so that Pup can take a whiff of it…it does not smell like the blood that has been shed here. I take notice that the Senbon is not coated with poison. Good. I can hear Pup sniff slightly. I look to Pup as he jump from my shoulder and sprinted to the right. Ah. I grip the pouches and bags…the Kunai.. in my hands as I run after him. Watching him run to the direction of my training grounds. I bite my lower lip as I take the hint. Placing whatever is in my left hand to my right, I scoop up Pup as I pick up speed. Sprinting to the training grounds, I take notice of a figure that walks to the center of the training grounds, still in Silent killing, the figure would not hear me but Pup wiggles more in my hand. I stop before the figure as I lean down and place Pup onto the ground. I smile softly as I walk over to him…Kurama. I flash his Kunai up before him before aiming it onto the ground before him.-“ Hey there….had a productive morning..?”- I mutter softly as I place my left hand onto his head, rubbing it slightly before leaning before him-“ How was it…?”- I whisper as I lift his chin to my eye level.- LiskaTwisted: -i walked more as my body shaked. i thought about what i had done.it impacted my mind i played it over and over again, seeing the body against the tree, looking to my hand watching it take on the tint of the fluid. i remembered the smells of the blood that stained me. still smelling it. i reached up to my face. touching the cut i winched abit. but all i could do is laugh once again ....first battle scar... i looked up seeing the shadowed body of my sensei walking to me. as she flashed the kunie, a small smirk took my lips , but vanished as i noticed pup , my heart had sank as sensei placed her hand onto my head i listened to her as my eyes moved to match hers. i stared blankly at her ...im so tired.... i thought to myself as watched her. a moment of silence pasted as i felt the wind blow over my face. before i closed my eyes takeing in a deep breath, i wasnt sure of what to say. ...it felt good... but i was confused. so i didnt say that.. it hurt me to take another life...but its what ninja do... i told myself i opened my mouth as i spoke. softly almost whispering back to her." exciting...." it was the only word to roll off my tongue. its all i could say i smiled lightly and laughed to myself again" it felt good.....i got caught off guard.. " i placed my hand over my cut again as i shook my head i stopped my eyes widening again.i felt the sudden urge to apologise."im sorry sensei. i lost controll of myself." i said almost pleading with her not to be mad at my lack of focus. i looked down to pup and smiled to him. i let him know i was okay. i then watched him move to curl at my feet and whine."dont worry most of this isnt my blood." i said directed at pup . i took my scroll pulling it around me looking to sensei again " i couldnt afford to lose this." giveing her another excuse hopeing she would understand. i lowered myself to pet pup on the head. alittle of the blood smearing on him as well. i then looked back up to sensei as i pet him lightly "are you upset with me sensei." i said trying to comfort my ninkin partner.- TakedaMiyuki: -- I watch his reactions as my left hand slide back into the pouch, thinking about grabbing my bandages at first but I stop. He could… do that jutsu he was taught by from the other Sensei. He needs to learn how to fix himself after a battle. I stand up straight as I place my hand onto his shoulder, squeezing it.-“ …sometimes there is not even an excuse to when you kill…either you was protecting something you hold close to you…teammates…even yourself…or…the bloodlust inside of you took over.”- I chew onto my lip. I know the feeling of the first kill…I it is nothing compare to the rest…like the first dosage of drugs to a drug user…they might crave for that first time feeling it in their system…might even try to obtain it over and over again. I …. I focus back to Kurama as I motion him to take off his shirt.-“ You need to bandage that up…no matter what wound, anything could be infected.” – I basically meant that the Senbon could have had something more badly than just the sweat of the user. I left the pouches and bags by Kurama.-“ Help yourself…”- I chuckled, picking up Pup, I walk over to the waterfall to clean him off. I wanted Kurama to be left alone with his thoughts. I notice the expression on his face…he was proud…yet once he saw Pup,...there was hesitation and sadness. I wash Pups fur slowly as I cup the water in my hands. Looking over my shoulder slightly at Kurama, I decided not to wash his face from the blood….let him do it…it is his first kill after all...first blood shed….first taste of the real world ready to attack at any cost.- LiskaTwisted: watching her hand move back into her pouch i tilted my head, she then brought it back with nothing. slightly confused i open my mouth but before anything can spew from my lips i feel her hand move to my shoulder as she stands i listen to her words, and smile. reassureing. it made me feel better about the situation. but my mind still felt guilt....stop.... the voice inside my head spoke. it echo'd through my mind completely stopping the guilty thoughts. ....i retreived the scroll. in return defending my clan. i bosted myself just abit at these thoughts. they made me happy i decided to press them from me, to acomplish my goal more of the same will come to be. i will have to kill more i told myself ...its the only way i will get stronger... the startleing image of my eyes forced itself into my head , it was a figure glowing seething with intention to kill.. i quikly shook my head as i watched sensei again , snapping from my day dream. i watched her motion at me, before takeing pup to the water. she was washing him off... not a bad idea i thought as i removed my top. the blood could be seen halfway down my chest as i did. i kneeled picking up a blade of grass. i placed my hands over it closeing my eyes. again winceing from the scar on me. as i felt the the small gain of weight in my hands i released my chakra opening them.....ive gotten stronger... i thought knowing before i needed pup to help me with balenceing the chakra flow. i took the bandage holding it in my hand as i walked to the water as well. i submerged my head gasping as the cold water hit my skin, i used my undershirt to whipe away the blood and dry myself off before wrapping my cut. i did it almost makeing a mask for myself out of bandages. i preformed the bandage creation jutsu once again after picking up another blade of grass , doing the same with my ribs... they hurt. but i wasnt sure if it was from the fight or just exherting myself to much. . i then walked back to the bag she had set out. my flak laying beside it. i would throw it on. i opened it and looked inside to the food.... its sight discusted me at the moment .but i had grabbed some sushi and ate a few peices.i did the same with a rice ball, leaveing Sensei with a good bit of food left i sighed..back to buissness" i said to myself before moveing down into a pushup position, i shook my head reveiling my scroll again before placeing it to the ground reading it again proforming ...or rather attempting to preform my 100 with my left arm. i started slowly againing to twenty as i fell over, i then turned on my back for a minute and looked up to the sky trying to relax myself more- TakedaMiyuki: -- I look down to Pup as a smile slowly to give him a reassuring smile as well. My sharpened teeth glisten slightly. I then growl as I try to think of a way to dry Pup. I would not want him to have a cold from being so wet. I sit onto the ground cross-legged as I place Pup onto my lap. I then unsheathe my Kiba blades from my back. I place them beside me as I wrap my Flak around Pup, rubbing his dry as much as I can. My upper body attire completely just wrecked from all the missions and training. It is not like I wear the same thing all the time…it is just that they keep on getting ruined. I sigh as I shiver from the cold. I look to Pup as I mutter-“ You hungry, Boy?”- I smile softly as I see his tail slowly but increasingly begin to wag. I pick up my Kiba blades and Sheath them back onto my back. My muscles twitch from the training I had done earlier….feeling fatigue and exhausted… I pick up Pup and walk over to the pouches and bags...one of the being my bag filled with food. I then sot onto the ground once again as I keep Pup close. Taking one of the cups, I filled it with water and place it next to my left leg. I watch as Pup lap down the water fast. I reach for a Rice ball, breaking it slightly in my hand, I rest my hand onto my right knee. I watch him turn to the other side and eat from my hand while I eat the rest of the rice ball. I look to Kurama as he continues his training. I nod, very proud of him. I can only teach so much to my students…it is there decision and free will to be willing to learn. Not only by me...but from experiences such as this. I pour myself some of the tea as I drank it all in one sip.-“ What is the scroll about?...New Technique..?” LiskaTwisted: -i look to the sky still, but only for a moment before turning then continueing to to my pushups on my left arm.i growled through the pain as i acomplished 20 more , my body was somewhat relaxed now, the rush from earlier still courseing through me. i looked over as sensei dried pup and moved closer to me, i smiled seeing that he is more calm then before. i look back down to my scroll continueing to read it more i read over the jutsu's once again" its my clans secrete jutsu's fully detailed explainations on how to acomplish them. "i said moveing on with my pushup's getting close to 90 i smiled " im gonna practice the passing fang next. " at 100 i stood up and streched myself , wincing at the aching of my arm, i then kneeled down collecting the scroll before walking to her and pup." I’m sorry sensei but I’ve had a rough day. i should go home and think about things. I looked to pup before turning around. “Be good alright bud. I’ll see you at home in a bit." I said before moving to collect my things. Grabbing my shirt and scroll, I closed my eyes moving to the four legs stance i activated to as my fangs and claws grew once again. I started to sweat. I ran off into the distance before heading back to the Inuzuka house.- Kirigakure RP 207 Category:Kirigakure RP 207